


Body of Desire

by scribblenubbin



Series: Body of Romance - Megan and Kate [2]
Category: Body of Proof
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megan apparently has a lot on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted under 'halfbloodme' on LiveJournal

She was known as a bitch. Megan Hunt knew that. She knew she was talked about behind her back, knew that people would avoid her rather than be stuck in a lift with her. It was the way she was. She’d always been career driven and it cost her dearly. Her love of neurosurgery had lost her her daughter, her marriage and ultimately her career. If she hadn’t been fighting on the phone, if she hadn’t been late, maybe she would have seen the truck, maybe she’d have missed it, but it was that truck that had changed her life.   
  
Unable to work at the career she loved anymore, Megan had taken a job at the Coroner’s Office. She was now a fully fledged Medical Examiner with a reputation amongst the police and those walking the corridors at City Hall for putting her nose in further than she should and meddling in areas that were usually not in the Medical Examiner’s jurisdiction. It wasn’t that Megan didn’t know the boundaries - it was that she couldn’t help herself. The accident had changed her and she cared about each and every person who was brought in to her lab, who was on the slab in front of them. She had a need to know why they had died not just the how. It irritated Curtis she knew that, but that was because it often pushed the buttons that sent his blood pressure up. In the past year that she had been there, Megan had ordered more tests per patient than anyone ever had before her. It was her compassion, her heart that made her do it.  
  
So why then was Megan so closed off to the love of others towards herself? She’d built up a barrier between her and the people that could be her friends and kept them at a distance. Since her teenage years, Megan Hunt had been driven by one thing alone- the need to succeed, and letting too many people in would only get in her way. It wasn’t that she wasn’t capable of love. Before the accident she had loved. She had loved her ex when they were married and she still adored her daughter, but ultimately she had been as self reliant and self-sufficient as she was now. Even now as she looked back, she thought that she was fine this way. So why, when she sat here, eating the birthday cake that her daughter Lacey had left in her apartment, did her mind go back to the conversation she had had with the Chief start to play on her mind?  
  
 _“Do you have any friends?” Dr. Kate Murphy, Chief Medical Examiner, asked._  
  
“Why?” Megan was confused.  
  
“Get some. You can’t fight everybody, everywhere, all the time, alone.” Kate left, her words of advice hanging in the air.  
  
Normally it didn’t bother Megan when someone told her she needed someone else to bounce back on. She’d normally shrugged it off and moved on, not giving it a second thought, but she couldn’t shrug this off. It wasn’t the advice - she’d had that before. So many people had told her that she needed to have a social life, ‘make friends’. She’d heard it nearly every day since her adolescent years - so why was it different this time? In fact, Megan was sure that it wasn’t the first time that Kate had given her the advice. She turned over the last piece of cake with her fork before eating it. Megan stood, took the paper plate to the recycle can, popped it in and then headed for the en-suite bathroom.  
  
The brunette opened the shower door, started it running and then turned to the mirror. She sighed as she looked at the bags under her eyes that were beginning to form. They were a sure sign that she needed sleep, and soon, but it wouldn’t be that easy. Megan knew that. In fact anyone that knew Megan, even in a small capacity, knew that once she had something on her mind, she would wrestle with it until it was resolved. It was one of the qualities that made her meticulous in her work and got her the results she worked so hard for. Megan reached for the make up remover wipes and opened the packet, quickly running one over her face she found her mind wandering back to the way Kate’s make up had looked earlier that day.  
  
The blonde had perfected the delicate smoky edge to her eye make up. It had been well blended in at the edges, just enough to define those large blue eyes. The foundation and blusher were flawless of course. The lipstick was pale enough to simply finish the look, but with a half shade pinker than what Kate’s own lips must be. Kate’s lips… was it natural for a woman to have lips that were that enchanting? Megan mentally shook herself as she tossed the make up remover wipe into the trash can and began to strip off her clothes. Her mind did crazy things to her when she was tired and emotional. A good hot shower and time to write in her journal, the one she had kept continuously for years, would be all she needed.   
  
As the glass enclosure of the shower encased both Megan and the steadily running stream of water, she allowed herself to lose all sense of time. An after work shower was one of the few places she felt able to switch off. No stresses, no worries. She closed her eyes and let the water wash over her body. Body. Kate’s body. Kate so strategically dressed in that silky white shirt, the gold chain framing the neckline, the top buttons undone and the shirt parting enough to reveal a hint of something more, but remained within decent work clothing guidelines. Those pants that framed the pert buttocks of her boss so very well, well enough that they were barely decent enough to be called legal in Megan’s opinion, never mind professional work attire. The memory of Kate walking so purposefully in those clothes and the sound of her heels hitting the floor steady and sure allowed her mind to drift.  
  
As Megan’s mind had been wandering, her hands had begun a silent exploration of their own. Subconsciously one had moved across her breasts, playing with now pert nipples, and the other between her legs, past the patch of dark curls, the finger and thumb searching out that sensitive nub of nerves that could bring the ultimate release. A part of Megan knew that she shouldn’t be doing what she was, but she couldn’t stop. The mental image of Kate in her mind wouldn’t be shaken and the only thing she could think of, the only way she was sure she could let that image go - was to continue. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, leaning against the glass wall of the shower and bracing herself so she wouldn’t fall; she began to slowly massage her clit with the forefinger and thumb of her right hand in small circular movements, mimicking the action on her left nipple with the other.  
  
It was the image of Kate Murphy that helped Megan bring herself to climax. It was Kate’s name she whispered as she came, the tears rolling down her face from the sheer emotional release that accompanied that orgasm. It hadn’t been the way she’d intended to relieve the stress, but it had worked there was no denying that. It took a few moments for Megan to dare and move, finishing her shower before the water would run cold. As she did so, she shook herself, trying to ignore what had just happened. She washed her hair and her body in record time and pulled herself out of the shower. Time to have a large glass of wine. That would help. A large glass of wine, a quick dinner and then a good night’s sleep.  
  
It was only as she looked at her now fuzzy reflection in the steamy mirror that Megan found herself becoming unsteady, and had to grasp the edge of the vanity. She took a deep breath and tried not to let the overwhelming urge to let gravity drag her down and beat her. The reflection that she saw was more an outline with shading than anything else, condensation blurring her image until it was indiscernible. It no longer resembled the Megan Hunt she was used to seeing in the mirror. And it seemed to go hand in hand with what she had just done.  
  
“What’s happening to you?” She whispered quietly to herself as her legs buckled beneath her and the emotion of the day once again took hold.


End file.
